Who Could Ask For More?
by Illyandria V
Summary: Just a short, sweet story that takes place during season 5. Xena/Ares.


~~~   
  
Title: Who Could Ask For More?   
  
Author: Illyandria   
  
Disclaimer: Don't own any of the characters.   
  
Rating: G/PG   
  
Author's Note: This story is set sometime in the fifth season.   
  
Dedication: This story goes out to - well, somebody who is not happy with me right now, and I hope he forgives me...   
  
~~~   
  
A slight tingle ran down her back, alerting her of his presence. Soon, two strong arms wrapped around her waist, as his muscular body curled around hers. He nuzzled her neck for a moment, and then his chin settled on her shoulder.   
  
There they laid, looking up at the stars, firelight dancing across their faces. Eve was in a small bed beside them, sleeping peacefully.   
  
Feeling the woman in his arms shift restlessly, Ares asked her, "What's on your mind, Sweet?"   
  
"Ares, what am I? Who am I?" she asked. "Am I good, or am I evil? The people that I help - they all think that I'm good... But the people who remember the warlord - they say I can't escape my past. That as much as I seek redemption I'll never find it. Which am I, Ares?"   
  
Ares was silent for a moment. "As much as you look for that answer you'll never find it. You should know by now that nobody is entirely good of entirely evil. The most blood thirsty warlord has a soft spot. You're mind. And even do-gooders like my mongrel half brother have mean streaks.   
  
"You, my dear Xena, for the most part are good. And you shouldn't let the words of those morons that don't even know you for who you are today bother you. It doesn't matter what other people say about you, you are a good person. You're my world, my heart, my soul, and my confidant. You're a best friend to Gabrielle and Joxer. You're a mother to Eve. And you're a savior to many people. Those of us who truly know you, love you."   
  
Xena had been listening carefully and now turned her head to look at him. "Such inspiring words uttered from the god of war. You never cease to amaze me."   
  
He grinned and brushed her lips with his own. After a moment he deepened the kiss, pulling at the straps of her shift.   
  
Immediately Xena drew back, her hands pulling his away from her.   
  
"Not tonight," she whispered. Looking into his eyes, she could see he was trying to hide his exasperation.   
  
"You say that every night," he said through clenched teeth.   
  
"I'm sorry."   
  
"Yeah, well I've got to go," Ares said.   
  
"Ares," she said tiredly, "I'm sorry. Now why are you leaving?"   
  
He stood up, adjusting his tunic and sword belt. "Because I'm in no mood to deal with this tonight."   
  
"What?! Deal with what?!"   
  
"Xena, dear, you are one exhausting woman. I ache to have you, and you refuse me every time. I tell you time and time again that I love you, yet you never say that you return my feelings. I'm in no mood for this right now."   
  
"Just because I find it hard to say I love you doesn't mean that I don't. You know that I do!" she said, standing up also.   
  
"No, I don't know if you do! And it should be no harder for you to say it than it is for me!"   
  
"I LOVE YOU! I LOVE YOU, YOU BASTARD!" she yelled. "There! Happy now?! I love you!" Tears started streaming down her face. "And you're mad at me for not giving myself to you?! I don't think you understand how hard life is for me right now! You wouldn't be doing this to me if you knew! Damn it, Ares!" She had started to walk over to him, but now here body was shaking so violently that she gave up and collapsed on her bedroll.   
  
All of this commotion had awaken Eve, and she started to whine and fuss.   
  
Xena continued to cry, but opened her eyes to look at Eve helplessly. "I CANNOT HANDLE THIS RIGHT NOW!"   
  
Ares rushed over to Eve quickly, picking the child up in his arms and rocking her gently. He sat back down next to Xena, and with Eve balanced in one arm he used the other to stroke Xena's hair. Eve quieted easily, but Xena took much longer.   
  
"Shh. C'mon, Xena. Shh. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I love you, sweetheart. Shh. Shh. Hey, it'll be okay. I'm sorry. You know me, I get angry easily…"   
  
Eve, who had stopped crying, was looking at her mother, seemingly concerned. She reached out for her with her little arm, but couldn't reach far enough. She whined, frustrated.   
  
Ares, who had been too caught up with Xena to notice how her daughter wanted to be with her, finally looked down at Eve. Seeing her reaching for her mother, he sat her down next to Xena. Eve crawled over to her mother's head and ran a chubby finger through her hair, around her ear.   
  
Xena looked up through tear-stained eyes at her daughter. Sitting up with a little laugh, she picked Eve up and held her tightly.   
  
"I love you, Eve," she whispered, almost inaudibly. "I love you."   
  
Ares watched as his beautiful warrior princess held her daughter in her arms.   
  
"You make a great mother, Xena."   
  
She looked up at him and nodded.   
  
"Thanks," she mumbled. "If you really wanna leave, go ahead."   
  
He shook his head and kissed her cheek. "I'm staying. Lay back down."   
  
Xena smiled and laid Eve back in her bed, planting a small kiss on her cheek. Before she herself laid down, she turned back to Ares and kissed him.   
  
"I love you," she said.   
  
"And I love you, my princess."   
  
He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled the blanket over them as they laid back down.   
  
As Xena slept in his arms tranquilly, Ares looked up into the sky, studying the stars. He and Xena had spent many a night just looking up into the sky, holding each other close.   
  
Something caught his eye. A shooting star.   
  
The mortals rumored that if you made a wish on a shooting star, it would come true.   
  
"But I already have everything. Who could ask for more?" he whispered, looking down at his warrior and Eve.   
  
Holding Xena tighter, a smile came across his face as he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.   
  
~~~  
  
THE END


End file.
